La decisión
by Anniekarai10
Summary: Bueno lo se no es un buen titulo pero no se me ocurrio algo mas XD pasen y lean les va a gustar mucho lo unico que puedo decir es que es un one-shot Apritello


_**Bueno aquí les traigo un one-shot apritello espero que les guste, creo que algo así seria o no :) de como Donnie y April se harían novios.**_

_**La decisión**_

Donnie estaba sentado solo en su laboratorio admirando con tristeza la foto de April y el, se sentía destrozado, el corazón le dolía mucho por una simple y sencilla razón que todo el mundo podría adivinar estaba enamorado de April, pero no sabía si ella le correspondía, desde la llegada de su nuevo amigo Casey son unos celos constantes a cada rato.

Sentía el impulso de decirle lo que siente por ella, pero como lo tomaría ella y ¿Si no le correspondía?, ¿Cómo sería su relación si ella solo lo quería como amigo?, no podía soportar la idea del rechazo así que había optado por quedarse callado.

_**Mientras tanto en otro lado de la Guarida **_

Leo y April estaban hablando sobre diversos temas a Leo se le ocurrió preguntarle algo personal a April:

-¿Y quién te gusta? – pregunto Leo curioso

-¿Cómo? – April se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta de Leo

-Sí, ¿Quién te gusta? – volvió a preguntarle Leo

-Mmm me gusta… me gusta – April no dejaba de tartamudear

-¿Es alguien de la escuela? –

-Mmm no creo que no –

-Vamos April sabes que yo jamás le contare a nadie lo que me digas –

-Ok te diré pero, jura que jamás se lo dirás a nadie – dijo April viéndolo fijamente

-Lo juro –

-Ok bueno me gustan dos personas – dijo April nerviosa

-¿Y quiénes son? –

-Mmm es que no lo sé, no sé cuál es el que más me gusta y al que solo quiero como un amigo –

-Mmm ya veo, yo te ayudo pero dime ¿cómo son cada uno? – pregunto Leo

-Bueno uno es muy listo, aventurero, es mi héroe y siempre me ayuda con tareas y cosas de la escuela –

-Mmm y ¿El otro? –

-El otro es rudo, no tan listo pero bueno y me llevo bien con el –

-April por cómo me los has descrito creo que el que más te gusta es el que tú dices que es tu héroe y al otro solo lo quieres como un amigo – dijo Leo

-¿En serio lo crees? – pregunto April nerviosa

-Si así lo creo y ¿Quiénes son? –

-No te lo puedo decir primero tengo que tomar la decisión de cuál de los dos me gusta más – dijo April seria

-Y ¿porque no la has tomado? – pregunto Leo

-Porque con uno de los chicos podre salir a donde queramos a la hora que sea y la sociedad lo aceptara y también mi familia – dijo April en un tono serio mientras agachaba la cabeza

-¿Y el otro? - pregunto Leo inquieto

-Solo podría salir por las noches, la sociedad nunca lo vería porque no lo aceptaría y mi familia no sé cómo lo tomaría –

-Mmm eso es un problema, pero como diría el Sensei debes de escuchar a tu corazón –

-Si lo sé –

-Pues entonces toma tu decisión – dijo Leo mientras se paraba de la mesa y se retiraba – Nos vemos April –

-Nos vemos Leo –

Pasaron varias horas para que los chicos salieran a patrullar, cuando fue la hora ya todos estaban preparados salieron para ver que les aguardaba esa noche.

-Bueno parece que hoy está todo tranquilo – dijo Rapha serio

-Si es aburrido – dijo Mikey en forma de queja

-Sí que tal si mejor nos vamos a tomar algo tú y yo April ya que no hay nada que hacer – dijo Casey mientras se le acercaba

-Mmm no además ya no hay nada abierto Casey – dijo April

-Si Casey y aparte ya es muy tarde – dijo Donnie enojado

-Lo que digas Donatello – dijo Casey volteando los ojos

-Oigan miren por allá – dijo Leo apuntando en uno de los edificios

-Es el Kraang – dijo Mikey

-Sí y parece que roban algo – dijo Rapha

-Hay que ir a darles una lección – dijo Casey

-Si pero April mejor quédate aquí – dijo Donnie mientras la veía

-No te preocupes ella va a estar bien mientras este conmigo – dijo Casey mientras la agarraba de la mano

-Ja no me hagas reir Jones cuando está contigo siempre le pasa algo – dijo Donnie enojado

-No es cierto –

-Si es cierto –

-Ya basta los dos, yo se cuidarme sola, gracias por preocuparse, pero hay que detener al Kraang hoy – dijo April poniéndose entre los dos

-April tiene razón, ya concéntrense – dijo Leo viéndolos a los dos

-Bueno ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto Rapha

-A mi señal bajamos y empezamos a atacarlos ¿De acuerdo? – pregunto Leo

-De acuerdo – contestaron todos

-Ok 1…2…3 ya – dijo Leo saltando del edificio hacia abajo donde se encontraban los Kraang

Todos comenzaron a atacar al Kraang, la pelea iba bien, los chicos iban ganando pero hubo en un momento en el que llegaron un poco más de Kraang, de repente en un momento cuando April iba a ser atacada por un rayo de un Kraang Casey y Donnie se interpusieron dándole a ellos.

Al fin el momento había llegado por el que se preocupara más seria con el chico que debería de estar sin importar lo que dijera su familia ni la sociedad, de un lado estaba Casey y del otro Donnie, April cerró los ojos aun cuando estaban en batalla se concentró por fin escuchaba a su corazón y salió corriendo hacia aquel chico que siempre desde el principio estuvo con ella…

-Donnie… Donnie ¿Estas bien? – pregunto April mientras recargaba la cabeza de Donnie en sus rodillas.

-Si April, no fue tan grave, como los dos nos interpusimos el daño del disparo se dividio – dijo Donnie mientras intentaba sentarse en el suelo

-Donnie te escojo a ti – dijo April mientras lo abrazaba

-¿Qué? – pregunto Donnie inquieto no entendia lo que le decía April

-Sí, Donnie tu eres el chico con el que quiero estar –

-¿En serio? – pregunto Donnie creía que estaba soñando

-Si en serio – en ese momento April se le acerco más y lo beso en los labios y exactamente en ese momento los chicos habían acabado con los Kraang y Casey había reaccionado y vieron todo

-Ohh que lindo – una voz interrumpió

-Si Mikey es muy tierno – dijo Leo

-Oh por favor no nos hagan ver esto – dijo Rapha

En ese momento Donnie y April se separaron y se pararon del suelo avergonzados.

-Bueno veo que ya decidiste – dijo Leo

-Si Leo ya escogí –

-Bueno, bueno felicidades Donnie te quedaste con el corazón de la hermosa April – dijo Casey mientras se paraba de suelo

-Sí, así parece Casey – dijo Donnie mientras sonreía

-Pero de todos modos April ya sabes que si cambias de opinión aquí estoy para ti – dijo Casey en tono de burla

-Si Casey aunque yo creo que nada más seremos amigos tú y yo – dijo April

-Ok –

-Bueno ya después de esta pelea y escena romántica podemos irnos ya – dijo Rapha en un tono enojado

-Si claro ya vámonos – dijo Leo

Todos regresaron a la guarida exceptuando Casey quien se fue a su casa y Donnie acompaño a April a su casa al fin de en cuentas que novio no acompaña a su novia a su casa.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana April – dijo Donnie

-Nos vemos mañana dijo April mientras le daba otro beso

-Te amo April –

-Y yo te amo a ti Donnie –

Después de decirse eso Donnie se fue saltando por los tejados mientras April lo veía, suspiro y pensó que no importara lo que su familia dijera ni los demás si ellos dos se amaban nada los iba a poder separar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado nos leemos pronto :)<strong>_

_**Saludos y Abrazos **_


End file.
